


After School Sessions

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Teacher/Student, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Hermione both have a huge thing for their new Professor Evans and with some bold moves and a little convincing Lily decides to teach them very non-academic subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were many students who were eager to be tutored by Professor Evans, all for a variety of reasons. Some were genuinely, desperately in need of help, others simply sought out the experience because of Lily's ability to take them above and beyond what they would ever be able to get out of a classroom experience. Two of Lily's favorite students were of the latter group, though they were not her favorites because they did not need help - she certainly loved those that were struggling as well. They were among her favorites because their vibrancy and drive to learn knew no bounds. It was her Wednesday afternoon sessions that Lily looked forward to the most. Her first session was right after classes and was with Luna Lovegood, and following Luna's session she was with Hermione Granger until dinner time. Spending the afternoon with such incredibly bright and driven girls did much for Lily's state of mind.

Lily, being a very well-rounded witch, was very capable of teaching students in a variety of fields and Luna tended to take advantage of that fact. Her study sessions were often focused on the arts of divination and arithmancy, but she certainly didn't shy away from changing things up from session to session or even moment to moment. Lily kept up with Luna's changing pace, allowing her to explore the bounds of magic as freely as Luna explored her consciousness. It was no doubt a struggle for Lily to keep up with how Luna could jump from one topic to the next, or how how she managed to set aside one set of seemingly unanswered questions without a second thought, but that was part of what made their sessions so fantastic. They were both learning so much from each other.

Hermione Granger was very, very different. After spending her time with Luna, Lily was brought back down to a world of concrete rules with Hermione. Every time it was like jumping in a cold pool after resting in a hot tub, and every time Lily felt as if she was somehow gaining a connection or understanding of the metaphysical world just by observing and participating in the contrast between these two incredible girls.

Hermione was not difficult to work with - she respected Lily as a teacher and a superior, and so everything she said was taken seriously, and any doubt that was initially had was worked out and reasoned through. They two of them would spend as much time as it took to work through any issue, even the smallest of them, to ensure that mutual respect and understanding was held above all else. This was not a classroom in which Hermione would ever feel superior to or brushed off by her Professor, and this is not a classroom in which the Professor would ever feel that Hermione Granger was just a know-it-all.

Lily has always been very socially conscious and her ability to read those around her is somewhat extraordinary. Because of this talent she was acutely aware of each of her student's opinions of her. It came as no surprise to her that several of her male students found her attractive - she was the youngest woman with a truly adult body at Hogwarts. It also came as no surprise that some of them tried to flirt with her, and Lily found it endearing but altogether uninteresting. What did come as a surprise, however, was the feelings she began to feel coming off of Miss Granger, and the speed at which those feelings seemed to gain depth. Lily did not outright dismiss these feelings like she had with her other students, and without her full knowledge she began to indulge her student. She allowed her hand to linger on Hermione's shoulder when offering encouragement, she kept their eyes locked for longer than was necessary, and she began to wear more flattering clothing on her days with Hermione, using subtle body language to encourage her to look and have whatever feelings she desired. Still, through all of this, it never crossed her mind to engage in any kind of relationship with the Sixth year.

Lily could not detect it due to the girl's unusual way of thinking, but Luna was most certainly experiencing many of the same things Hermione was, and thanks to scheduling she often got to enjoy the things Lily wore for Hermione. However, while Hermione struggled with and tried to cover up her complicated feelings, Luna's natural inclination was to fully experience and explore them. One afternoon when winter was beginning to creep into the air, Luna very gently took her teacher's hand while they were sitting together and reviewing an assignment. This was the first time Lily had any idea that Luna had any unbecoming ideas for her.

Lily did not pull away from her student, but not out of any active choice. She stayed still while her mind buzzed, trying to figure out what was happening, how she ought to react, and how she felt about the situation. Her thoughts were not fast enough and Luna quickly took her inaction as a confirmation. With a quick lunge Luna's lips were on Lily's, and the two of them were quite actively kissing. Lily lost all track of thought for a a very long moment, encouraging Luna to straddle her lap and running her tongue over her partner's lips. Luna did her best to keep up with the skill of the older woman. Soon Lily ran her hands down Luna's curvy sides, and when she focused with the intent of enjoying her partner's body all the more, she quickly found herself all too aware of just how small Luna's body was. This snapped her out of it, and Lily silently encouraged Luna to take her own seat again.

Luna was smiling broadly, but Lily was facing a million confused thoughts at once. She felt sick, and she felt delighted, and she wondered about whether or not she would have been able to handle this if she were the younger and if any damage had been done, or if in fact her student was more than capable of choosing who to kiss. But it was Luna, and Lily knew above all else that no information could be gained about her by comparing her to anyone else. Before another word was said between them there was a knock on the door. It was time for Hermione's appointment. Lily inwardly thanked the gods and saw Luna out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione gave a polite smile to Luna as they passed each other, the former entering and the latter leaving. Hermione closed the door behind her, preferring privacy even though she wouldn't allow herself to think about why.

Lily welcomed Hermione warmly and tried to push the last several minutes out of her mind. She watched as Hermione took the seat Luna was occupying, her posture impeccable and eyes attentive.

Not for the first time, Hermione's attentive eyes brought her notice to something she would rather not have seen. A slight smearing of light, almost frosty pink lipstick had somehow become present just below Lily's bottom lip. 'Her lipstick is red, how could that have...' Hermione stopped herself mid-examination. She did not want allow herself to come to the conclusion that she had already come to. That was Luna's shade. Somehow, Luna's lipstick was on Lily's face, and it did not look to be intentional. At once, Hermione's heart sank and jealousy bubbled inside of her.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, Professor Evans... you have a..." she wiped her own lip where the lipstick was on Lily.

"What? Oh. Oh!" Lily quickly smudged the extraneous make up from under her lip. She blushed and hoped Hermione hadn't read into it too much, but this was Hermione so of course she had.

They proceeded with their session, an unresolved tension hanging in the air for the rest of the hour.


End file.
